Where My Heart Beats
by DastaanWriter
Summary: Twenty-one years after Hogwarts, Hermione Granger follows her heart and lets herself across the sea, in other continent, far from Ron and Harry. This is a story of pride, prestige and perfection of oneself.
1. Farewell

Chapter One - Farewell

I am never going to see it again, I never ever want to. I looked back at King Cross Station as I thought Hugo might be coming back to me with tears all over his face. It was his first year after all, but kids are more mature now than we were at their age. I breathe deeply and settled myself in the car, he took the back seat neglecting my eyes and his vision outside on the sky without any reminiscence. He must have been scratching over letter for me last night. Last night after dinner I was busy packing children's luggage and he came up in the bedroom running towards while holding a letter which was typewritten along with company's logo on both sides. He was anxious about it and didn't dare to open. Though he knew about it, he just flowed it to me and went back down. It was my job confirmation mail from New York City.

And I went to Ronald at first, handed him the letter and he looked through it at every single word and then flashed his eyes on me. My heart started sinking as if I was unable to utter a word and he himself came near to me, held my hand and asked me whether I literary want this job or not. And I nodded, he released them free and then Rose grabbed them whose face was questioning about what is really happening. Ron left the house without telling me whereas Rose continuously tried asking me about the letter. I gave it to her and my little grown up understood what my heart was unable to let itself understand. She held my hand and kissed it by her pure pink lips and gave me farewell. I was in my bed for the last night here when I heard he returned home and entered his bedroom. Things between Ron and myself have been not on the right track, worsening of things resulted into separation, it was never a happily ever after actually. Twenty-one years after school, life had something new for me. My life gave me marriage, a nice husband, two beautiful angels and one piece of regret. I lived my school life with my two best friends and what I received was nothing, all recognition went to them. I was the one who saved them from all things but Harry was known as the one who lived. He wouldn't have survived without me in the schooling years, Ron too. I know it's very late now. But nothing late than never. All I want is to be on my own, for my own, I want recognition in this world. I was known with my own name earlier, now all that I have is being somebody's wife.

I reached airport so I parked the car, and pulled my luggage outside. Ron kept on looking at me and I continued on my own. I was a bit afraid of what would happen to Rose and Hugo and what will happen to Ron. But I have to move on, to gain something, I have to lose something. It becomes harder when we realize all what we had was actually never ours, it never belonged to us. Ronald never belonged to me. I took my stuff and started walking towards the entrance where I spotted Harry holding flowers for me, and I stopped. But one thing I remember he was not in town and he never knew about my plan. So I continued walking and that image was just an illusion. Somewhere I wanted someone to stop me, even if Ron did. I was going to stop and stay right here. But thankfully he just stayed there and kept his eye on me. As what he was going to do, he was the one who betrayed my feelings, who faked our marriage and who made me feel guilty to not to live with his parental home. He is the reason I am leaving without even getting a farewell.


	2. Flowers

Chapter 2 – Flowers

My flight was two hours delayed still I reached my office on time on the same day I landed in New York. I directly went to the office of my new job from the airport. The building was tall, must be around a quarter less than Eiffel Tower. It was New York Times Building and I was the new person who was going to work here. I entered straight to the content development department where I confirmed my appointed with the secretarial head and I waited for my call until noon when the head of the department called me in. She was a lady with cutting edge dress code, her style was too modern in my case. She must be twenty-five or something, her cheeks were moist and warm and her eyes were green. Though her hairs were gold she looked more like an Indian.

'Welcome to New York Times, this is for you.'

She greeted me with roses which were not red but violet indeed. I showed gratitude and smile at her with whole of my heart.

'Thank you Anna. Well, I am happy being here and I was surprised that called me for this job just by looking at an excerpt from my dairy.'

'Dear, I loved that piece though being a diary it had suspense, plot, climax just like novels and especially human emotion and drama. I love such writing.'

'I am glad you love it. So what would be duty around here, I have learned a few things by googling it but still I would need a live presentation of working on content.'

'Don't worry honey, you would be assisted by our other employees who are as great as you are. And as you being intended to work for content making, you could use your sense of writing as you did in that diary by spicing up short and meaningful text for our blogs, vlogs and other marketing stuff,' Anna said and looked into the phone as it rang.

'Well then I would do well to your expectations, When should I join?'

'As given in the job letter you would join from August 2 and that's tomorrow! So for today you may take a tour of this building and the city as well.'

I was bubbling up with joy that I would get some hours to settle down at my new home. I said, 'See you then Anna.'

'Yes, sure.'

As I turned back to exit I noticed her picture with a girl on the wall beside me.

'Aww, that's a nice picture.'

Anna looked at me suddenly from her phone and said,'Oh yes, it has to be nice. I am with my daughter.'

I was in state of shock, 'You have a daughter, and you are married?'

'Yes, I am a married woman with a daughter and a son. Recently separated from her husband,' she smiled at me.

'Oh, sorry.' She was just like me.

'Don't be, I am absolutely fine. Just do one thing, is it possible that I could your entire diary if you allow.'

'I would have to think about that.'

'You can edit it and give me if there is any extremely personal thing in it. Okay.'

I nodded and made an exit. While walking back I turned to see her through the glass she was looking was more interested in my diary.

* * *

 **Dear Diary,**

 **Today our Albus went to the school, our school where all of us went. Harry was a bit worried when Albus stopped just before getting into the train but everything was fine, Harry handled it well. Ron always failed to convince children about something, to let them understand things. Ron always lacked in many qualities than Harry. As the train left, I saw Rose waving towards us. She proved to be my daughter as made Albus comfortable in the train just as did in my first year to school. Harry and Ron always told me that they got scared of me at the very first moment. Well, girls have the power to make guys scare and also to fall them in love. Look at Ron, he is totally in love with me and laughed on what he thought about me every time when he remembers about our first meet.**

 **It was exactly nineteen years after our last year in the school. Something was going to change today, we all three knew that.**

* * *

I read a diary entry again which was written on the day when Albus, my godson went to Hogwarts for the first time. It feels like as if it just happened. I turned over other entries and reached the one where the change which we all went was mentioned. Maybe because of this plot writing, Anna loved my writing, after all there is perfect balance of family and friendship in it. These two entries were those which sent through email and I got selected for this job. However I don't feel that I should have really get selected just because of these two piece of writings.

* * *

 **Dear Diary,**

 **And that change happened, in a good way. Albus proved himself very well as guided by Harry in his each and every step. He came to be known as a proud father. Not only Albus but James too was doing well in sports and other studies as well. Whereas Rose gained popularity for her smartness and humbleness to everyone and everyone credited me for that. Ron was the only person who was shadowed from all that, his behavior went on changing and made himself into a bad dad. I knew that this was just because of Harry. He was gaining fame and Ronald got jealous of him. Ron never became as famous as Harry in schooling years and now also he was not able to be a great dad. Just because Harry took over again. For him, Harry seemed to** **to like an odor which used spread over every fragrance of flowers.**

* * *

Facebook it! Where My Heart Beats

Like, Comment, Share for More Updates and Sneak Peaks.


	3. Americano

Chapter 3 – Americano

I was waiting for her at Starbucks, she isn't punctual at all I should say. She called me last night suddenly and discussed me regarding an event at Miami to be covered. I wasn't so surprised that she called me for a private brunch, I proved myself at work in the last four months but I haven't heard from Ron nor Harry. I don't know what on earth is going on with them. I perfectly remember that I had sent a voicemail on Harry's phone weeks before I left but he didn't answered at all. He didn't even came to see off his children at the station. Ginny told me that he had some work in the Ministry. Wonder where he has been since then, I am thinking to call him once again today after meeting Anna.

And before I finished my thinking, Anna interrupted by apologizing for the delay in her arrival. I greeted her and ordered two Americanos for both of us. I knew her taste as I served it for her in the beginning days. Harry too loved that, Ron never had any favorites, he used to go for whatever looks cheaper to him.

'Do you the reason I called you here for?'

I replied, "Not at all, I have not given thought to it. I am just glad to go out for a coffee with someone.'

'Well, then you should start guessing?'

'Okay, what is it? Are taking me on a holiday?'

Anna stated, 'No but you can me on holiday after getting promoted to vice-managerial post.'

'Stop kidding, dear.'

'Do I look like a kid to joke, I am infinitely serious.'

'But how, I just joined this media.'

After that what all she said I just didn't listened to it, I saw Harry walking outside the window beside us, he even looked at me. He looked intense, and not like earlier. His growing age made him more intense and masculine to be seen. Wrinkles do make a man to look elderly. But iron sculptured physic make them more seductive and sensual. I rushed outside to catch him but he disappeared in ashes and flee into the sky above.

'What's happening?'

'Anna, Can I talk to you about something other than work? Please.'

Anna replied, 'If you need me to know, then go on.'

I was afraid to open up but other than her I had no one to share my world in this continent. I need her to give an advice to me about my irrational behavior. However, I started, 'Why did you want to read my diary?'

'Because I am interested in the separation story between you and your husband. As I can relate to that. We both have a common past somehow.'

I questioned, 'What's your story?'

She looked uncomfortable but she said, 'I and Osman met years ago, when we were twenty and got married a year later as I was pregnant but continued my studies and then had my son and later my daughter just two years ago…'

I nodded while sipping Americano and she continued, '…and sometime ago, we had an argument about his family that how bad they are with me. And we separated.'

'So that's the reason.'

Anna nodded and ordered crema, 'I know my reason for separation is a bit childish and small but I have my own respect which his family can't do. By the way, what's your story?'

'I have been friends with Ronald since schooling years and we both had a mutual friend namely Harry Potter…'

'Cool name!'

I continued, 'We all there were best friends and after school, I and him got married. Harry got married to Ron's younger sister. All was going good. Until our children were born, Ron changed radically. His behavior and treatment towards all of us seemed different and soon distance turned into ignorance and then to separation.'

'Have you talked with him regarding this?'

'No, I haven't because he never wishes to talk to me. All these years he is just being silent and that's it.'

'So now who is looking towards you kids, Ron?'

'Yes, actually out children go to boarding school as we did.'

'Okay.'

We both were done with our coffees and she prompted, 'You should talk to him, communication improves everything.'

'Have you tried?' I slammed it back on herself.

'Yes, I did. It seems that our marriage is no more. Actually its not like that. Our separation is just to give Osman some time to settle things within his families. He visits me often and we have fun! You know what kind of fun.'

She winked at me and I laughed.

'Hermione, how old are you?'

'Thirty-eight!'

'So what are going to be after five years, still being separated with your husband, having feelings over Harry and being alone here in US.'

'Wha, what!'

'Your excerpt from Diary clearly stated that you are in affection with him, in short, you admire his fatherly figure – the way he takes responsibility and his personality.'

'I would like to leave now, sorry.'

'Miss, don't take it seriously. Actually you should take because Harry is coming in-between your marriage.'

I stood up and looked at her strangely and she was quite normal. Somewhere I thought who is this young girl? Why she is doing in my life? Why is she so relatable to me? Anna has no clue about my past life, about my magical past. Still she remains doubted as her reflection is me or she is mine. I left the cafeteria by paying the bill and walked without bothering about the direction and reached far away near the water and I took a deep breath and calmed myself. Somewhere I felt just like my favorite coffee, Anna poured some boiling thoughts over my cognitive framework which made me to feel as I am whole new person. I was no more the person, I used to be, not to anyone nor even to me.

I saw the liberty statue experiencing the fresh air, a while after I turned back and I saw straight across the street where Harry was sitting in a restaurant. He was looking towards me, I went to him and he was smiling graciously and had ordered two cups of Americano.

* * *

From next chapter, there would be more drama, more nostalgia, and more hearts revealed. Stay tuned.

Write reviews, share the story!

For updates and sneak peaks Facebook it! Where My Heart Beats


	4. Statue

Chapter – 4 Statue

I sat in front of him and he looked familiar with a strange sense of evilness. His eyes had consistency in their vision towards me. People appreciated this person for all his good deeds but no one ever mentioned what I did. Without me he would have been deadly failed in his goal.

"Hello," Harry said.

"So you are following me?"

"You are indeed!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Having a cup of coffee? I was waiting for someone but you may have this one," he offered me the other cup and gladly accepted.

None less than thirty minutes, we banged inside his home and he was ferociously kissing my lips. It was hurting but pleasure was in my mind. He slipped down my dress and then my bra with his teeth. I was not bothered about anything at that moment. It all was just fun, he kissed in between. And I touched below and it was damn volcanic. He stood me up and took me to his bedroom which had nothing I guess because it was dark and I was unable to see. My body hit the bed and he jumped on me. I loved his licking style which was like a cyclone. My veins had steaming bloods which made me frozen until he came up and touched my forehead. My heart was pumping up with mild rhythm. I wondered where all this came up in between when we were walking down the road and he asked me to come in.

He asked me that could he go further, how nice of a man who cares about the female in front of him or I should say below him. Not all men think so. He covered his penis with a condom and injected in me. It was dotted, I felt it, better than my fantasies. I never received such divine experience from Ronald though we had two children. Its well, it's very easy to make children than love.

And then fucked, fucked and fucked me harder. I never knew Harry too wished for this since when, all these years' void is getting fulfilled at this moment. He was the sculptor and I was his statue.


End file.
